DIGIMON BOOK OF ICE
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: After the Death of Myotismon's Son Aruamon the old and new Digidestened thought life finally peaceful that all changes when a new phone from the digital world arrives bent of taking The daughter of Tai and sora back to the Digital world with him.


Lake Vostok, Antarctica.

We see several Russian scientists and soldiers surrounding the shipwrecked submarine.

We see several of the scientists inside of wearing hazmat suits outside a large glass casing inside this casing was infected scientist to had fallen victim to Aruamon's virus .

70% of his body was covered in boils the other half had become bloated his face was no longer visible under The layers of puffed up skin.

Scientist 1, Его состояние, похоже, ухудшается по этому показателю, он будет мертв в течение недели.

The lead scientist looked at the infected man.

Scientist 1, мы должны сделать человеческое дело и избавить его от страданий?

Lead scientist, нет, давайте посмотрим, как это закончится, после того как он умрет, вырезает тело и увидит, что все это началось.

He then walked back outside .

The sick man looked out at all the signed to surround him many of them he had known in his college days now look at himself , he the subject in them the students eager to pick him apart and learn what was causing him so much pain so much misery... and they weren't going to do a thing but let him die and watch it all happen.

Dimitri... Dimitri.

The room around him disappeared and all that stood on its wake was a mad of red and black and there in the center story tall figure dressed in ragged clothes covered in chains.

Figure walked closer towards him till he was right in front of Dimitri's face.

Figure, hello Dimitri it's so nice to finally meet you you know you're very special person Dimitri only you your self are the only other human in the world to truly feel my gift to your race inside your body now resides my blood and right now is poisoning you as it was meant to be it will slowly and slowly cool and you will sit there and know true pain, but there is a way out Dimitri there is one way I can take away the pain and suffering and give you my true power so you may know eternal life and all the pleasures that come with it all I ask of you is to do one simple little thing for me, I need you to go Tokyo I need you to find young girl with a heart as pure as untouched snow and as kind as all the saints combined, once you find her and bring her here I promise Dimitri I promise you show live the life you've always wanted have all that you have desired.

Dimitri,(thinking), even if it was possible for me to find this girl I can't move I can't leave with this diseased body and even if I could guards wouldn't let me leave!

Figure, leave that to me I will give you the power to be able to get up and walk for 24 hours and by that time Dimitri if you have not brought the girls back here and I promise you your – I'll be 1000 times worse than the pain you're feeling right now.

Dimitri, wait what's the girls name?

Figure,Atsuko kamiya.

I figured and vanished as the red mist begin to spread all around the room killing all the scientists and guards within and outside the facility.

Dimitri could feel the strength returning to his body on the boils popping off and all the growth of his body going down he was now himself again but it will only be for 24hours, if you wanted to stay this way and he had to find Atsuko Kamiya.

( Obaida japan)

Atsuko kamiya looked out into the winter sky.

Her partner Biyomon flew out.

Biyomon, why are you standing out here it's so cold?

Atsuko, I don't know I kind a like it, it's so beautiful .

She then went back inside and changed into her blue nightdress, her other little partner Pabumon was already asleep on her bed, she got under the covers and was about to go to sleep when she got a text on her phone.

It was from her best friend Michael Izumi.

You asleep ?

She replied, trying.

The low battery light then showed.

Sorry, phone about to die, meet up with you tomorrow.

She then plugged it in and tried to fall asleep when she herd the Terrace door open and saw a dark figure enter her room.

Before she could scream out, the dark figure covered her mouth with a chloroformed rag.

Biyomon, Atsuko!

The figure grabbed her and jumped out the window.

Biyomon flew out and saw the man running through the crowds.

Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!

Birdramon few over the city and followed the man.

Man 1, what the hell is that thing?

Woman 3, it's one of those Digi-things.

The figure ran into the ally.

Birdramon lost him.

Were could he be?

Birdramon !

She looked over her shoulder to see Angewomon and Kabuterimon along with there partners Michael Izumi and Anna Kido.

Angewomon, what the hell do you think your doing, exposing yourself to all these humans?!

Kabuterimon, she's right Birdramon, humans already don't trust us or like having us around, your only fanning the flames.

Birdramon, I haven't Attacked or hurt anyone, besides he's getting away!

Anna, who?

Birdramon, a burglar broke in a kidnapped Atsuko!

Michael, were did you last see him?!

Birdramon, he was running north of 31st street!

Angewomon, I think I could find her, Michael I'm going to need you and Anna to close your eyes.

Birdramon, why?

Angewomon, Michael and I have been experimenting with my abilities, if I take off my helmet and expose my eyes I can use them to find anyone, anywhere, unfortunately when I tried showing Michael he was blinded for 10 minuets.

Anna and Michael both closed there eyes as Angewomon took off her helmet and exposed her glowing beautiful eyes.

Holy light!

Everyone below looked in awe as the blinding White Light.

A couple was coming out of a local church.

Girl, come on Stephen are you honestly going to tell me you felt nothing while in there?

Steven, sorry Christine I just can't believe there is a god.

He then looked at Angewomon showing her holy light.

Steven,I change my mind, Christine this has converted me.

Angewomon then covered her head with a helmet.

she's at the docks,if we hurry we can stop him before the ship leaves.

Anna, should we call the others?

Michael, it would take too long.

Dimitri was boarding the ship on one of the sailors stopped him.

Sailor, sorry no kids allowed on bored.

Dimitri, please my daughter is very sick.

Sailor, take her to a hospital the ship is no place for children.

Dimitri could sense the others were getting close to him .

Dimitri, fine you brought this on yourself.

As the group was getting closer to the docks they herd loud screaming.

They flew didn't to see Dimitri had transformed into a large humanoid bat creature, he had killed nearly every sailor on the boat nearby dock, he was still holding Atsuko in his arms when he saw them and flew away.

Angewomon and Kabuterimon both flew down as well as Birdramon.

Michael, what are you doing, we have to get her!

The three Digimon De-Digivolved.

Scar Gatomon, we can't chase that far, we would De-Digivolve right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Kunemon, besides we should get the others for help.

Atsuko woke up strapped to a cot and saw the iron walls covered in blood.

Atsuko,were the hell am I?

Dimitri, Заткнись, скоро ты не почувствуешь больше боли.

Atsuko, I don't Evan know what your saying!

She struggled to get out of her chains with no avail.

Atsuko, just wait buddy, when my papa and my boyfriend get here there gonna kick your ass!

( Obaida)

Michael, Anna and the other New Digidestened and there parents had gathered .

Tai, I'm sick of asking this , were is my Daughter !?

Izzy, we're not 100% sure tai, in order to know exactly where she is we have to have Scar Gatomon Digivolve again in order to know where exactly she is.

Tai,well do it!

Michael, Mr kamiya, I want to find Atsuko just as much as you do but we have to let her regain her strength in order to Digivolve again.

Michael's other two partners Patamon and Veemon came in.

Patamon, why don't you just see were the ship was going?

Anna, we already did, it was headed to a research facility in an arctica, but he could be anywhere in Antarctica.

Veemon, wouldn't be at the research facility?

Michael, I doubt it it's too public there too many scientist from other countries all there once.

Koji ichijouji, hey wait what about that old Soviet Submarine Aruamon had at Lake Vostok?

Hatsuharu Izumi, I could be the ideal place to take her so since the middle of nowhere.

Jacob Kido, you don't think Aruamon could be back do you, I mean If Myotismon could come back to life so my times then why not his son?

Joe put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Joe, let's not think about that right now son.

Hours later the group decided it would only be the Digidestened with flying Digimon would travel to Antarctica and the adults would stay behind Incase Atsuko was able to escape, tai would be the only one to go with them.

As everyone was getting ready to leave tai was riding on ice Birdramon with Michael and Veemon.

Tai, Michael, I apologize for the way I acted earlier I wasn't right for me and adults to speak to you a child in that way it's just she's my little girl when you have a child you'll now.

Michael,It's fine Mr kamiya, I understand.

Tai, well since were all putting everything out in the open I have to ask you and Atsuko haven't been up to anything I wouldn't approve of are you?

Michael's Face became bright red with embarrassment.

Michael,ew Mr Kamiya, were only 12, that's gross!

Hours later Michael, tai and the rest had Arrived in Antarctica and found the old soviet submarine.

Yami Takashi, look at all the dead body's.

Koji, what happened here?

Dimitri, i happened.

Dimitri's body was already starting to get sick again, he needed sacrifice Atsuko now.

Tai and Agumon stepped forward.

Tai, I want my daughter back!

Atsuko overheard her father.

Atsuko, papa, is that you.

Tai,don't worry sweetie...Daddy's coming.

Tai got out his Digivice as the other kids got out there's.

Agumon Digivolve to Metalgraymon!

terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon!

Scar Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon

Veemon Digivolve to Veedramon!

Dimitri ran out and punched Veedramon into a small hill !

Michael, Veedramon, are you ok buddy?

Veedramon De-Digivolved back to Veemon, ya I'm ok Michael, he just took a lot out of me.

Gargomon, gargopellets!

Dimitri Dodge FutureTech and punched Gargomon in the same area he punched veedramon causing him to De-Digivolve as well.

Heaven's Charm !

This temporary blinded Dimitri long enough for Biyomon to fly in and untie Atsuko.

Biyomon, are you ok Atsuko?

Atsuko, ya I'm fine.

Dimitri regained his sight and ran in and tried to grab her.

Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!

Time had run out for Dimitri, the room turned black and red and the figure returned.

Figure, you failed me Dimitri, you did not bring me the New Digidestened of Love and so...the Figure ticked Dimitri in the center of his chest and the disease forget to re-take his body .

He eyes were completely covered by his swollen skin, he began to coff up blood till life left his body.

Everyone went in to look and see.

Koji, what the he'll happened.

Yami was getting close to Dimitri's body when Michael stopped her.

Michael, don't touch him, he could contagious, this guy must of been infected by Aruamon's virus.

Tai hugged his daughter and Atsuko hugged back.

Tai, I'm so glad your ok sweetie...though why did this guy want you?

The digital world

The figure was transported to a large empty void, three large fighters appeared in front of him.

One large a large man with a white beard and eye patch dressed in Viking clothes.

The other was a man with the head of A jackal and dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes, the third was a man in a toga with a trident.

The tall man in the Viking close spoke up, did you bring us the one of pure heart?

Figure, Alas no my masters I was not able to book pro cure but I shall get her for you before the next Noël (Christmas)

The end


End file.
